Just In Case The Plane Falls Out The Sky
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: When Rick and Michonne become conscious of things they allowed to dictate their lives. Internal, External battle of awareness. (AU-Possible OOC) Two Shot.
1. Just In Case the Plane Falls

**Just In Case The Plane Falls Out The Sky**

...

 _You used to call me on my cell phone_  
 _Late night when you need my love_  
 _Call me on my cell phone_  
 _Late night when you need my love_  
 _And I know when that hotline bling_  
 _That can only mean one thing_  
 _I know when that hotline bling_  
 _That can only mean one thing_

 _Ever since I left the city,_  
 _You got a reputation for yourself now_  
 _Everybody knows and I feel left out_  
 _Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out_  
 _'Cause ever since I left the city,_  
 _you started wearing less and goin' out more_  
 _Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor_  
 _Hangin' with some girls I've never seen before_

 _Drake_

"How long you and Michonne been fucking?" Shane pulled the visor down on the driverside of the pickup truck to check his lip that was cut and bleeding.

Silence came from Rick the passenger, whose ego was just as badly bruised, if not more so from the fight they were leaving, when Daryl climbed into the backseat shutting the door tossing the wallets into the front that belonged to Deputy Sheriff Shane Walsh and Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes.

"Shit was crazy. What the fuck were we fighting for?" Daryl asked leaning forward trying to catch a glimpse of himself to see how badly his face made out in the four against three brawl outside the Smooth and Easy located 50 miles outside of King's County.

"No answer to Daryl's question? Like, no answer to who put that big ass dent in the back of your car?" Shane shook his head in disgust.

"Brand new Charger, what the fuck Rick?" Daryl was curious as he stretched his knuckles that were bloody.

The sound of sirens were in the near distance, Shane stepped on the gas pedal and turned out of the parking lot, tire tread burned into the pavement in the opposite direction of the local law.

...

"How old are you Michonne?" Rosita asked.

"Old enough to know better." Michonne remarked with a tinge of regret. She stared out the window, her mind travelled a million miles away from the current incident, one, out of a collection of incidents.

"What in the 4 different layers of fuck is going on?" Rosita asked.

Silence came from Michonne the passenger whose ego was badly bruised more from the _why_ than the catfight that escalated during what was supposed to be a great ladies night with her two friends, Rosita and Sasha.

Rosita grabbed the keys from Michonne who sat on the passenger side appearing despondent. Annoyance was clearly evident on Rosita's face and she gave enough time for Sasha to slide into the backseat before starting up the older model Volvo once the door was shut.

"What in the hell were we fighting them about?" Sasha's blouse was clearly ripped of all its buttons, finding no reason to keep it closed for modesty purposes Sasha searched for a compact mirror in her purse that she had hidden on the floor of the car to see how she fared. She checked her teeth. Perfect.

Rosita began cursing in Spanish. She was pissed. She had known Michonne since high school and this was unexpected. Rosita did not handle surprises very well. She like surprising people with the fact that she could in fact speak english very well and then go completely mute. Tonight...she had to drag a bitch in her Jimmy Choo's and her freshly manicured nails. This was fucking unacceptable.

"How long you and Rick been fucking, huh, Chica?"

"One of those silly bitches seem the type to press charges. Drive Rosita. Drive. We can probably get information from Michonne, while you drive." Sasha coaxed.

The loud sound of sirens and the visual blue and white lights sped passed them in the opposite direction.

...

 _These days, all I do is_  
 _Wonder if you bendin' over backwards for someone else_  
 _Wonder if you're rollin' up a backwoods for someone else_  
 _Doing things I taught you, gettin' nasty for someone else_  
 _You don't need no one else_  
 _You don't need nobody else, no_  
 _Why you never alone_  
 _Why you always touching road_  
 _Used to always stay at home, be a good girl_  
 _You was in a zone, yeah_  
 _You should just be yourself_  
 _Right now, you're someone else_

 _Drake_

"I just bought the car Michonne."

"I don't care. Keep bitches out of your car."

"You rammin into my car took care of that."

"Why are you calling me, Rick?"

"I made it home. I am bruised. I talked myself down to level five. I am at level five. I can talk to you now that I've calmed down some. I want to talk and that is what I am doing or trying to do, this is me making the first move by calling you."

"Is that the only reason you called me?"

"You and I are going to have to figure something out."

"By stressing me? I am at level 4. I am not trying to be at your level Rick because in no time I will be at level 10. Got me doing shit I have never done before."

"You said to see other people."

"Not in your fucking car you don't."

"Shit woman!"

"You haven't called me in how many weeks? You wait for me to-"

"I'm not going to answer your calls when you aint answering mine."

"I am not fucking with you like that and I thought I made myself clear. Shit is weird. Beyond Weird. We've been doing it this way for so long...this way has a way of becoming normal for people and I _want_ to stop."

"Well I am tired of fucking around with _you_ like _that_. I agree the shit is getting old Michonne. We are not getting any younger."

"Then let's settle this shit."

"I thought we did. I have a big ass dent in my brand new car!"

"Hang up."

"No."

"Hang up."

"No."

"Hang up the fucking phone, Rick."

"I am not giving you a reason to think you can come to my place an ransack my shit because you think I am saying we are done. We ain't over Michonne. I wish the fuck I could be done with you-but I aint."

"Just hang up."

"...You really had to wear that dress, Michonne?"

"...Yep."

"You don't even drink."

"I did that night."

"Is that the guy you're fuckin?"

"Dancin with someone doesn't mean I'm fucking em."

"I fought him tonight...At the Smooth and Easy...I read your messages to him. I went through your phone. If you ain't fucking _him_ you were talking about fucking."

"Rick..."

"You are going to make me catch a case, Michonne."

"I think you like to just fight. The badge doesn't give you a license to whip ass."

"Any man that has his hands near your ass for any duration is always going to be a problem." Rick winced from the alcohol he dabbed above his eyebrow. "I have yet to figure out any other way to get them to understand to back the fuck off, stay the fuck off, and that you really ain't what they fucking want."

"Nothing changed Rick. I still have my ticket and I got the window seat for the morning. Anything else you can just fuck off, stay the fuck off, because _this_ really ain't what you fucking want. Got me fighting tonight. I fought too."

"Who?"

"Your ex-wife. Took her 2 years after your divorce for her to have a damn epiphany _?_ "

"You and Lori? Why would Lori even confront you after all this time?"

"Shit was crazy. Liquid courage for her and the other silly broads that were with her."

...

High school project was the ice breaker. It was what brought them together. He noticed her nose was always buried in a book or the only hand in the air with the correct answer to the teacher's question in Science class. Math class was the same. Political Science and boring Art History. She had only what seemed two friends and it didn't change. Sasha and smart mouth Spanish speaking Rosita. He noticed. He found her extremely attractive. The incident where she collided with the asshole Jock named Abe had given Rick an up close interaction with the scowl that was disconcerting and sexy at the same time. There were no words shared. No thank you. The bell and the briefest touch of her skin as he placed the book in the crook of her arm, had alarmed and excited him. He was going to be late for class if he didn't get moving in the direction that was opposite of her direction. Rick wondered how he could ever be so lucky that they would share the same Science project. Michonne Benton.

She was his first kiss. His first warm body to rub against. A hand or hands other than his own to touch him and pleasure him. She was his first sexual experience and his secret. High school he heard the most cruel things said about Michonne that he could never bring himself to repeat. _She_ was his deep dark secret. He never revealed that she was more than someone to cheat off in class. The lie that Michonne was nothing more was easily believed and never questioned by his classmates nor his friends. He didn't volunteer any information about his crush that turned into his first love.

She was beautiful standing naked before him in his dimly lit bedroom. He was nervous. The first time wasn't perfect. He came before he could even get the condom on. He came again before he could get four strokes to Michonne's only one pelvis jerk. His climax and the intensity could sometimes be replicated even 15 years later when they would find themselves together, panting, tangled in sheets and sweat. History. He failed. He repeated.

...

High school science project was the icebreaker. It was what brought them together and Michonne was nervous. He was her secret crush. He was the first to stir something in her and the butterflies in the pit of her stomach caused her to look beyond the pages of her books to notice that he was in her Science Class. He wasn't the smartest but the way his blue eyes made her feel staring into them, Michonne was sure she wouldn't have cared if he was in Special Education. The abrupt bump from Abe who was running down the hall caused her organized school life to scatter on the floor. It seemed everyone continued to walk on by, except for Rick. He helped her collect her books and loose leaf papers. She found that her frantic state ceased and time stood still when he placed the last book in the crook of her arm, his knuckles barely touching her skin somehow. This was the first time she had become so distracted by anything that wasn't black print or red marks on her paper indicating what would have made her A- an A+. Then the warning bell interrupted the shared moment of many they would continue to share across the cafeteria, hallways, school parking lot and science class. How had she never noticed him before? Richard Sinclair Grimes.

She heard the derogatory things that her two friends had to say about him and the group he hung out with in school. There would be no way in a million years she would admit that she was more than a tutor. A tutor that was selected by a teacher to help _him_ with a Science Project. No matter how she spun the story, she was believed. She wasn't questioned. He was her secret. She never revealed that he was more than that to her. Michonne didn't share that with anyone and she didn't volunteer it. Her crush had turned into her first love.

He was her first kiss. Her first warm body to rub against. A hand or hands other than her own to pleasure her. She marveled how the boy body had morphed gradually to the man that was rotating his hips working the dick with the pace she needed with her back up against the wall, straddling him in a random hotel room. The tip of her tongue touches the roof of his mouth always causing him to moan and pound just a little bit harder. She loved when he would grunt. Primal. Mastery of fucking each other when they were on fire was nothing short of amazing. Incredible. Michonne had smashed his second cellphone. So much history. He came back to repeat. Over and Over. He was special.

...

Prom was the beginning of how things began to become unstable, behavior and emotions. Outside her bedroom window at midnight he waited for her to allow him to slip in, to creep out before the official lifting of darkness right before the sun would rise ready to bring the light. He couldn't get enough and she was all he thought about, morning, noon and night. Eating, only occurred when his mother forced him to sit at the kitchen table, plate of food having to be consumed before he could be excused.

 _Her_ parents didn't mind if he stayed in the living room as long as books were open and the television wasn't a distraction.

 _His_ parents didn't mind as long as they had warning that he had a visitor.

He wanted to ask. He planned to ask. Instead he found himself with his two best friends, Shane and Daryl attending prom as a threesome. She walked in with Mike the High school Star Football Player.

Rick watched. He glared. Testosterone in the air. Word spread that the fight was about a disagreement that never resolved between Rick and Mike's best friend Terry over something that happened in 10th Grade. A shoving match on the dance floor. A fight. Nothing to do with Michonne when for Rick it had nothing to do with Mike's best friend Terry.

Months after graduation he asked and to his surprise he got a yes from the quiet brunette from his mother's church. Marriage was on the horizon.

...

Prom. He didn't ask. She was kind of relieved that he didn't because she didn't know how she was going to tell him no, that she would rather go with Mike because her two friends were going with the other two popular players from the football team. He never asked. It hurt more than anything than she could imagine and she wanted to ask him why he didn't ask her even though she had no intentions of actually going with him.

She made sure she looked extra pretty, extra attentive, extra everything and she knew he was watching. Michonne knew she was taking it too far and she knew the fight had nothing to do with Rick and Terry having some type of misunderstanding that stemmed from 10th grade. She knew she was a novice but the button in which to press to cause jealousy in Rick, she was fine tuning. The results were startling if not a bit satisfactory.

Months after graduations she heard he had got the girl in church pregnant. The quiet brunette from the church. Rick trumped Michonne. He got married and left Michonne with buttons that still worked.

...

"I didn't invite you here."

"I know."

"I am getting married in a few hours."

"I know."

"What are you doing, Rick?"

"Just looking at you, Chonne."

"Someone can come in here at any moment and see you in here."

"I need to have you one last time Michonne."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"One last time."

"Last week was the last time, Rick."

"There is a closet right there."

"I am not going in the closet with you. I am going to get myself ready for my wedding day."

"I promise you, one last kiss. This will be our last kiss. Promise."

Michonne felt his hands firmly on her hips and his warm breath on her lips before she realized her mouth had parted readily. Her sighs and the way her body leaned into his, betraying the stance she tried to take in being a woman of her word.

He led, her feet followed as they quickly, unzipped, pulled, prodded, massaged, guided, lapped, licked, bit, sucked kissed, nipped, squeezed, scratched, and climaxed in a muffled moan in the dark closet.

...

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello.

"Hey."

"Wasn't sure if I had a signal."

"How have you been?"

"Glad that you haven't changed your number."

"Well, if I were to change my number I know to send you a message on Facebook to give you a heads up."

"Don't forget it."

"You look good Michonne. The bathing suit picture. Does your husband know you got that out there?"

"You perusing my photos?"

"If there is anything after the bathing suit by the pool, I haven't noticed. I haven't left that photo. You look even better than I remember."

"I've been checking out your photo's too."

"How long has it been?"

"Well, we got caught in the closet by my Granny on my wedding day."

"That was crazy."

"She went to her grave with it."

"I gathered that much if you are still married."

"I am. I see you are too."

"I am. My phone number hasn't changed. Nothing has changed Michonne."

"Nothing has changed for me, Rick."

"You've been on my mind. You've been on my mind a lot lately."

"You still walking around with the letter M?"

"Yep. You still walking around with the letter R?"

"Yeah. Can't bring myself to have it removed or get something or have it make sense."

"We really argued while getting a tattoo at the same time?"

"We really did."

"What were we arguing about?"

"I have no idea. You do look mighty right in that Deputy Sheriff Uniform. I am checking out your photo you updated."

"You should see what I am working with underneath it."

"If my memory serves me correctly, I would say you were earning a strong B in some areas and-"

"A _B_ Michonne? Unless you mean _B_ for the _Best_ you ever had then, I -"

"Where's your wife?"

"Sleeping."

"Where _are_ _you_?"

"Standing outside on my porch at 12:30am with you heavy on my mind. Where's your husband?"

"Out of town on business."

"He left you alone?"

"I'm a big girl."

"Lonely?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Who's trying to keep me company."

"I'm very possessive Michonne. Nothing has changed."

"But I have a man."

"I am quite sure you won't call his name."

"Who's name would I call."

"It won't be his."

"Mm, Rick."

"Yeah. There you go. I think we are going to ease into this real nice."

"You are silly."

"You still have a nice laugh."

"You don't have many pictures. I am checking you out now."

"I am looking pass the bathing suit...You are so beautiful."

"Thank you Deputy."

"You have any kids? I don't see any pictures."

"Probably because you are secretly stuck at the bathing suit picture."

"How many kids do you have?"

"0. I don't have any, Rick. I see you still have just the one. He's handsome just like his father. He's getting tall."

"I only have him, Michonne. I only have the one. Carl. He's way smarter than me too."

"Very good to hear. You working on more?"

"I have no idea how to answer that."

"A yes or a no."

"No. I'm not _working_ on more kids."

"Sounds like you back to fucking around."

"For the record I haven't been _fucking around_ on Lori. _Even though I am more than willing_ to fuck around with one person. Nobody else."

"We are going to mess around and one thing is going to lead to another and then that will lead to another and..."

"I hope there is a bed involved in this scenario."

"You need a bed now?"

"I know how you like it Michonne. I can do it that way too. Closet was the last place. I haven't forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten."

"I want to open the door this time Michonne."

"You really trying to show your ass, huh?"

"You always kind of liked it. Said it was cute."

"You got me smiling thinking about it."

"I don't recall you smiling until much later though. I don't recall smiling until much, much later and I've already given it to you so good you ready to get some sleep."

"Is that how your memory is working Rick?"

"Did I recall wrong?"

"Is that how you remember my pussy?"

"Michonne."

"Tell me what you remember about my pussy?

"Michonne..."

"Describe your dick in my pussy."

"Where are you?"

"I am on the phone with you."

"You know I am in King's County. Where are you? Are you still in New York?"

"Atlanta."

"Since when?"

"For the last year. Got a job offer. So I relocated back. Been very busy. Extremely busy that it's affecting my relationships. I just so happen to have some down time and checked Facebook."

"I didn't know if I was going to get a response from you. I mean, I would've been surprised probably if I didn't."

"Would you now?"

"Well, it's been a while since the last time and I ain't talking about the occasional checking in with each other."

"You are really trying not to behave."

"I was thinking you don't count."

"I don't count?"

"Because you have been the beginning. Like you were my first. It ain't like I found someone new and I am stepping out on Lori with just anyone."

"Certainly not. I am definitely not _anyone_."

"We don't mess around often when we do mess around. Not like when we were much younger. We wouldn't get crazy with it this time around. Maybe we can try once a month. We were averaging around 10 times a month when you were in Atlanta. Then you moved and now you are telling me you are back. I want to strive for once a month, I don't see any harm in us coming together again."

"Is that the rationale you are using, Rick?"

"You are the smartest, sexiest woman I know. I need you to help me with my flawed, pathetic logic."

"I am the smartest, sexiest and the horniest. Some how you are able to keep my panties wet with your very warped logic. Obviously, the areas you were earning an A in supersedes everything. Especially how you can tongue my pussy."

" _I_ -fucking miss you, Michonne. Where do you live. I have to come. Please let me come see you?"

...

"What are you doing dad?" Carl questioned. He was unaware that his Dad was on pins and needles over a rash decision. Carl wasn't able to witness the distress but he could hear it in his father's voice wrapped in agitation. He was amused that his father was dating and he knew whomever it was, the importance was significant.

"Nothing. You said it takes 48 hours to unblock someone?"

"Who'd you block that now you are unblocking?" Carl began to chuckle.

"That doesn't matter. I just want to know if I did it right."

"You can always pick up the phone. Isn't that how you old people started out-with phones connected to the walls?"

Rick was exasperated. He was back on the dating scene and had a crash course on managing social media interactions. He was in a verbal combat with Michonne. He needed to be the bigger person so he stopped. Rick couldn't help but find other outlets where they would engage and un-engage until they ran out of all communication outlets.

Michonne began to flood his inbox so he had to block. He wanted to torture her more than with _Unread_. Once he realized there was a block option he took advantage and he felt an immediate calm when making the selection, then a slow creeping regret.

Rick lasted 24 hours before growing impatient with the system process that he verified four times with Carl, how the unblocking worked. The thought of Michonne moving on with her life prompted Rick to get in his pickup truck and high-tail it over to her town-house two hours away at 11pm. He had to be at work at 7am the next morning.

...

They were quietly dating each other until they broke up. The divorces were of no consequence. They found themselves escalating into recklessness. Morgan asked politely for the dissolution of his marriage in terms that sounded from a textbook and Michonne obliged. Lori fought to keep her marriage going with spiritual healers, counseling, pity, to false pregnancy.

"Lori is not pregnant."

"It isn't the pregnancy that bothers me, it's the thought you were fucking her to possibly get her pregnant."

"I am not going through this with you again Michonne."

"Then hang up."

"I have not had sex with Lori. She is not pregnant and if you are reading the shit on her Facebook page then you need to see the update."

"Then why would she say she is if she is not?"

"This how we are going to break up Michonne?"

"Can't break up if we aren't dating. Are we dating? There is a status thing on Facebook. Have you updated your status? Are you letting people know or am I the only one that know I am in a relationship with you?"

"Shit."

"Have you introduced me to your son?"

"Carl knows who the hell you are."

"He knows me as _Michonne_."

"How you want him to refer to you is between you and him."

"You introduced me as a _FRIEND_ from High School."

"When I answered your phone and Rosita asked exactly who I was answering your phone, I asked her how many fucking Rick's are answering and she said-"

"Okay. I'm done. This is crazy."

"You haven't updated your status Michonne and yet you worried about my status?"

"Yours says complicated."

"We are talking about us, Michonne."

"I think we need to give each other some space."

"So we are breaking up."

The on and off. The tension. The inability to move forward and let go. Marriage was on the table only mentioned in fits of rage declaring what would be needed in order to be a good wife or husband in all it's glorious vagueness.

"IF I was your fucking husband Michonne, you wouldn't be going to no club to dance. You want to go dancing, I would be coming right along to dance with you or you shake your ass right here for me. Music or no Music I will watch your ass move."

"IF I was your damn wife you would shut that Facebook down. I have no idea who the hell is Jessie and why the hell you and her are now friends. You ain't got room for no new damn female friends. I am your friend. You need someone to talk to in the middle of the night after I am the one that fucked you good, my ear is right here, no typing nor texting needed."

...

"It is 10pm."

"I am on my way to the airport."

"Where do you think you are about to fly off too?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Hell Shane, I just wanted you to know. Someone to know, just in case the plane falls out the sky, that I was on my way to get married to Michonne."

"I have so many fucking questions and I really want to start with the one I asked you last night when we practically got our asses served to us in that fight...you know the question you wouldn't answer, the one about how long you and Michonne been fucking-the question that-"

"Since high school. College. A handful of times while I was married to Lori and she was married to her husband Morgan, even during the trial separation with Lori. Honestly, we've been consistently inconsistent with staying away from each other."

"What in the hell?"

"More than a handful. She knows the exact number of times. Well, I do too but I am not about to disclose that. Just know that it was _way_ more than a handful of times."

"I repeat. WHAT...IN. THE. HELL?"

"She has ruined me for this lifetime and possibly several others."

"I think you need to take some responsibility."

"Without her I am the Walking Dead."

"Is that so. Since we are spilling our fucking guts over the phone please answer this question if you don't answer shit else- What is that big ass random M on your forearm about?"

"She has an R just so you know. We were going to have each other's name but we got to arguing in the chair and we left with just the first letter of each other's name. M for Michonne."

"I be fucking damn. You were about to come out of the closet then? Hot damn."

"Just in case this plane falls out the sky you heard it from my lips to your ear that I, Rick Grimes had every intentions of marrying Michonne Benton. She was not my _Tutor._ The girl with dreads not snakes for hair that was way smarter than me in high school. I wanted to be with _her_ but was too stupid to stand up to friends that were ignorant as shit. _'I bet Michonne's pubic hair is like a brillo pad.'_ I fucking wasted a lot of time with no fucking backbone."

"Are you calling me to punish me with your delayed ass Epiphany to have a response to my wisecracks that was over 16 years ago just about? You and Lori are killing me! High school shit-get the fuck over it. I hope I am not the only phone call you make because I wasn't the only one who said shit. We all said shit. How was _I_ or anyone at our age suppose to know that you would internalize it and let it dictate your fucking life?"

"Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I understand clearly, my friend. You wasted 12 years in a marriage to a woman you couldn't be faithful to. Even I knew your ass was cheating, just didn't have no idea with whom you would do it with or who would do it with you knowing how small our town is. Now, I understand the thing at Prom, Crazy random Tattoo with just the letter M on your forearm, the shit that went down at _your_ Bachelor Party, the random fighting, and that big ass dent you have in the back of your new Charger. Either way it sounds like you grew some balls and a backbone."

"Time. I wasted time and I can't get it back."

"Well, this is the wrong phone number if you want to whine about regrets. I have a list of them and I am sure as shit you ain't called to compare list."

"Michonne fucking drives me crazy."

"You were fucking driving Lori crazy. She called me for answers. I am your best friend and there was shit up until now that I just didn't' know. Had no fucking clue. Wouldn't even been able to buy a clue."

"My parents knew."

"Yeah?"

"They said I was only quieter when masturbating."

"No shit? That's funny. You been banging away in your bedroom and those religious fanatics didn't say a thang?"

"They prayed that Michonne wasn't a teen pregnancy. They pushed Lori whenever they could at church."

"I thought it was Lori. We all thought Lori was going to be your first."

"She was my first time outside of Michonne and it was only because Michonne and I weren't clear about what the hell we were doing and what we meant to each other."

"I ain't clear about the shit you telling me. Why didn't you just leave Lori? Better yet why in the hell did you even get married in the first place?"

"Lori was pregnant."

"So."

"It just would have looked-"

"So."

"Easier for you to say. You never been in my shoes."

"Whoever shoes you wearing didn't even belong to you my friend. This is/was a side of you I didn't even know you were capable of, even though I had a gut feeling you were fucking around. We were doing a lot of fishing on the lake, _when_ we weren't doing a lot of fishing _at_ the lake."

"Sorry about that."

"Daryl knows how to tap dance too. Sometimes he would call me to give me a fucking heads up that we fishing or fished and what fish _I_ caught. Your shit was crazy. Surprised it lasted as long as it did. I guess there are a lot of desperate Lori's out there in the world. Just crazy you kept it up for so long. The shit Lori tolerated from your ass."

"You don't even know the half."

"Whose pussy taste better?"

"What kind of question is that? I have been with other people outside of those two people."

"Is it a preference or-"

"I prefer Michonne. It's not just the sex and it ain't about her race. I am comfortable with her and I have no doubt that I love _her_ and always have. She rear-ended my brand new Dodge Charger and I still want to fuck her brains out."

"I hope to never taste pussy like that. I pray to God."

"I love that woman more than my life."

"And this is a man that has a son saying this. I pray to never taste pussy that good."

"I'm going to lock her down. I got the ring and I reserved Elvis."

"Only in Vegas."

"She will have the window seat. I can picture her pissed off. We may just get thrown off before the plane takes off. She knows just how to push my buttons."

"Is this planned or impromptu?"

"We got tickets separately. If we're going to do this we just show up. I don't think she really think I'm going to show up and I am not sure if she will."

"Tickets would mean you're going to show up, right? You have aisle seat and she has-window."

"I have never been on a plane or to Vegas in my life. If that woman isn't on the plane and if it doesn't fall out the sky-."

"I will meet you there, Buddy. Just let me know if things don't go exactly as planned and I will be on the next flight out. I ain't never been neither. Moral support only. Not to marry you."

...

A/N: My first attempt at a one shot. LOL. Hoped you enjoyed the randomness of plot.


	2. Without A Parachute

_You used to call me on my cellular device at night_  
 _You used to call me on my cellular device at night_  
 _And I know when that hotline bling, that could only mean one thing_  
 _I know when that hotline bling, that could only mean one thing_

 _Ever since I left the city, you_  
 _Got a reputation for yourself now_  
 _Everybody knows and I feel left out_  
 _Boy, you got me down, and got me stressed out_  
 _'Cause ever since I left the city, you_  
 _Started gettin' dressed and goin' out more_  
 _Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor_  
 _Hangin' with some dudes I've never seen before_

 _Erykah Badu_

...

"You are going to have to wear a glove on that big finger if you think you are going dipping in this cookie jar."

"Michonne..."

"I mean it Rick."

"I haven't had any from you in a long time."

"You want cookies don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You want chocolate chip?"

"My favorite."

"Where can you get your favorite."

"Right there."

"This pussy is highly sensitive, Rick."

"I know."

"You should be thankful."

"Grateful."

"I can't have you contaminating the cookie jar. You got a wife now and a kid, and for all I know working on more with Lori."

"You got my report. I went to the doctor. I am clean. It was only that one time I didn't wear a condom with Lori. The only time. I ain't trying to make more babies with Lori. I am not working on more kids with her."

"Then what are you trying to do with me?"

"I want to feel my cookie crumble all around my dick."

"I should make you get on your knees and beg for this cookie."

"Please Michonne. Please. Let me just feel it on the tip. Please."

"Tell me how much you want to smash this cookie."

"I want to dip so deep until it's dripping with the creamy stuff."

"Only one person can make me cum like that Rick."

"I'm the one that can break you off, Michonne."

"Hold that finger still. Keep your hands still." Michonne commanded Rick to stop jerking himself off.

"I can't hold out any longer, Michonne. I can't think. Oh my fucking God." His body was hypersentive and he felt a wave hit him that he had to forego. He would have to ride the next one out deep within the oven's heat.

The sight of Michonne legs spread wide fingering herself while he was at the foot of her bed was too much of a visual for Rick that he grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her body in one swift motion down the bed towards him. Her feet reached over the side of the mattress, barely touching the floor, Rick was between her thighs when he lifted her ass up enough to slip his dick inside and began filling her up to the hilt sucking in his breath. His strokes were long and slow with the intense deep grind every time her pussy was near the base. He was tonguing her tit with same rhythm when he eased on top of her placing his weight on his elbow and knee. Michonne kept her body in position with the heels of her feet finding a way to not slip off the edge of the bed.

Michonne was losing her concentration when he did it like that. She wanted it aggressive but he was giving it to her in away that was overloading her senses. His thumb that was in her mouth was now down below massaging an area of her clit that had her bucking her hips and screaming...

"Break my cookie baby."

...

"Let me get this straight, Rick is detained?"

"Yep. He blamed me for not having his ID. I told him you threw the shit from the back to the front. Why would I be concerned about his shit if I had my shit?"

"He didn't get his wallet last night?"

Shane opened the glove box to show him the wallet that belong to Rick.

"How did he get detained?" Daryl asked sitting in the front seat of the passenger side of his best friend ride as they made way to the airport.

"All I know is that Abraham from high school works at the airport as a TSA Agent. He recognized, Rick. Vouched for him but still wouldn't let him on the plane without proper identification.

"Goddamn, Rick is crazy. He needs to consider a psych evaluation. All this time this shit has been about _Michonne_?"

"All this time." Shane confirmed. "I have the wallet. We are going to Vegas with him to help him find Michonne or at least prevent him from jumping off the Hoover Dam."

"Suicidal idiot with no identification. How the hell did Rick get all the way to the airport and not realize that he did not have his wallet?" Daryl asked.

"Do you have _your_ shit?"

"Yeah. Not much else. I thought I buy it as I need it. Promise you I ain't on no suicide watch."

"Well this trip is _spur_ of the moment. I didn't bring much either. Clothes on my back. Will buy as needed." Shane and Daryl traded fist bumps.

"I ain't never been on no plane." Daryl admitted.

"Neither of us have."

"I got some Ambien. I plan to be knocked the fuck out." Daryl eased his seat back to a more comfortable reclined position as Shane drove above the speed limit.

"How many you got?" Shane asked.

"Why?" Daryl asked cautiously.

"You going to have to pass some of that shit over, my friend. I didn't like the fact that Rick was talking about the plane falling out of the sky and shit. Since it didn't fall out of the sky with him and Michonne, I be damn if I am fully awake and it is us _three_ it decides to go down since he missed the flight."

"Can't take it until we are on the plane, buckled in and in the air. So put your motherfucking hand away. You aint driving and swallowing Ambien on my God Damn watch." Daryl knocked Shane's hand away.

"Luckily, it was Abraham from highschool you know." Shane put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Hell yeah."

"Anyone else we would be picking his ass up from jail."

"Hell yeah."

"When was the last time you seen any of our classmates?"

"I don't know. Many I don't recognize because I barely went to class. I remember jackass Abe though. I thought he went into the military?"

"He did. He got out and went into Security."

"I never liked him." Daryl admitted his dislike.

"He wasn't that bad."

"Abe thought he was something special being on the football team."

"He was. People won't let him forget it and it drives him crazy that he moved on from that and that is all people remember."

"Well, I don't remember no Rick and Michonne being an item. How did that shit come about? Did he tell you?"

"When Michonne was helping Rick with Science, they had a lot of time to experiment since Grimes parents didn't care much what they were doing in his bedroom laboratory."

"Those religious Fanatics?" Daryl was surprised by the revelation.

"From Rick's mouth to my ears." Shane confirmed where he got the news.

"No shit?" Daryl questioned.

"No shit."

"Best alibi is to mention anything to do with the inside of Ms. Ella's house. Holier than thou always pestering my Mama Pattybelle to show the Lord that she was ready to accept Jesus Christ or be ready for Hell's fire."

"Rick said they told him he was only quieter when masturbating." Shane laughed.

"What?"

"I can't stop laughing about it."

"They were studying alot together at his house. I mean ALOT. I would have never guessed." Daryl remembered.

"His grades went from C- to a solid B in all his subjects. So, I guess his parents weren't going to complain. Michonne didn't come up pregnant so it was a good situation."

"All that fucking and she never once got pregnant, but he messes around with Lori and Boom?" Daryl asked.

"Some women are just fertile like that." Shane offered.

"Aren't they all?"

"You ain't got no kids."

"You don't either. But we had some close calls. Shit. He never had a close call with Michonne?"

"You ask him. See what he tells you. I don't know. He ain't never told me. Keep in mind the news is new to me too."

"So he likes black women?"

"He says he loves Michonne. Prefers Michonne." Shane tried to mimic the way Rick had said Michonne's name. "Asked him who's pussy was better but the way he was talking, I don't want to even sniff that kind in the air."

"Why you say that Shane?" Daryl chuckled.

"Because of the simple fact that he said, _Just in case the plane falls out the sky_ was enough for me."

"You are a fool."

...

Rick eyed the badge of the woman who was TSA, Carol Peletiere.

He had his ticket He had his carry-on. He did not have his wallet.

"Do you have your ID?"

"ID?"

"Yes, sir. ID? Driver's License, or a passport? State ID even?"

"Oh shit!" Rick instantly remembered exactly where his wallet was. It was in Shanes vehicle. Daryl tossed it to him but he didn't bother to take it, he just allowed it to land where ever it may in the front seat after the fight. His ID. His identification. Miles away and soon that would include Michonne...miles that might as well be light years. This was going to be equivalent to a bridge burned if he did not get to Vegas. The magnitude was unfathonable.

"Are you alright sir?"

He was going to lose his mind. His identification was more than an hour a way in King's County. This flight was going to leave in 20minutes. Rick felt himself becoming unglued. He was cracking and it was on full display at the airport terminal. He became a spectacle that was taken into a small room and luckily he was recognized by the supervisor, Abraham Mitchell the Highschool Jock.

...

You used to call me on my cellular device at night  
You used to call me on my cellular device at night  
And I know when that hotline bling, that could only mean one thing  
I know when that hotline bling, that could only mean one thing  
(Two and four, witness)

Some people just said let it go  
And on and on and such and such  
But they don't ride around with us  
No, no, no  
Ain't that too bad we love to hang  
And for a while, it stays the same  
But now you tryna change the game  
No, no, no

 _Erykah Badu_

"Michonne."

"Yeah. Break your own shit. Always messin up my shit. I'm tired of it Michonne." Rick took the impact of Michonne's cellphone hitting his chest like a champ. He closed his apartment door behind him stepping out in the hall ready for the confrontation. They kept their voices low.

"Answer your phone."

"You told me to fuck off."

"I know what I said, Rick."

"Well, what does fuck off mean, Michonne?"

"Just because I tell you to leave doesn't mean to leave, Rick."

"What the hell?"

"Who do you got inside?"

"Inside where?"

"Don't fuck with me, Rick."

"I am not fucking with you. _YOU_ told me to fuck off. Now, I am going to pick up your cell phone and you better not kick me, Michonne."

"If you bend down Rick, I am going to kick you because I am going to level 10. _Who_ do you have in your apartment?"

"Why do you think I have somebody in my place?"

"Because when I called you didn't answer. You didn't call me back. No text either."

"I've been separated from my wife for two months now and this shit is harder with you than if I just stayed with Lori."

"It's not harder Rick. You just been fucking around and you've always been fucking around and I knew that's why this shit was easy for your ass. I knew it. I knew you were fucking around. I knew it."

"It was easy because I was fucking around with you Michonne. Nobody but you. You know that Michonne. I've only ever fucked around with you. Just you... Just you. Just you Michonne. Only you."

Michonne had got herself worked up to the point that they were going to have the police called on them if he didn't get things under control quick. Rick had taken the shoves before he caught Michonne by the wrists and soon by the lips because he refused to allow her mouth to utter another protest against the truth.

He wasn't designed to fuck around with anyone else. His dick seemed to have a preference and it was for Michonne. Inside his apartment they stripped each other naked, knocking over a few things in the process to get a good balance between Michonne's ass bouncing against the kitchen counter as he pumped and plunged deeper. Michonne rotating her hips matching his movements meeting his force with her own jerking movements. Her tits and her ass, he loved. Her lips he loved the most.

He was hitting her G-spot. She made a certain sound when he did. He made sure he hit it again and prolonged it. His dick had a slight curve. If he moved his hips a certain way he could make Michonne come in an instant. Something he mastered in his bedroom when they were in high school. He knew just how to work her pussy, eat her pussy and finger her pussy.

Sounds. She made so many wonderful fucking sounds.

He was only vocal with her. His pants were louder. His moans reverberated. When he would grunt it came from a place unexpected. Duet of sounds. He pumped and plunged deeper still and the weight he put on the open cabinet door that he just broke off the hinge as he climaxed with her biting down on his jaw, her nails clawing deep into his back was damage he caused, he was breaking his own shit too.

...

"Take your time Babe. I'm here."

"I can't go back, Andrea."

"Okay. Stop crying long enough to tell me why. Why can't you go back?"

"Because I will stab him. I will kill him Andrea. I know I will. I will black out and he will have thirty five stab wounds by the time I am done."

"You two still haven't gotten your shit together?" Andrea asked. She knew of Rick Grimes from her and Michonne's college days. Grimes would come to visit Michonne often. Andrea knew that Rick was married and that alone made her not like him much. There was no reasoning with the two of them at any point.

"I am going to kill him. He broke my heart right now. Oh my god, he broke my heart." Michonne sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"Michonne! Where are you?"Andrea was worried. She was already in her car driving, all she needed was the exact location to be there for her friend.

"I am at the airport terminal in Nevada. He didn't come. He didn't get on the plane. I can't even get this rental. I can't stop fucking crying. I want to die right now. Like walk right in front of an unsuspecting car."

"Wait there. I am coming for you. Wait there. I will find you. I am five minutes away."

"Wait...he's calling me..."

"Michonne... Michonne...Where are you?"

"Where do you think I am Rick?"

"Michonne-"

"Where do you think I am? Where in the fuck do you think I am...huh?"

"You're cryin?"

"No, I'm practicing. I'm practicing for the show I am going to put on at your funeral. I pray to God I don't get to crazy. I want them to have an open casket so your family and friends can see your face one last time."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"I am going to kill you Rick. Get the restraining order now."

"Fuck, Michonne."

"I'm done with you. I am done. I have to be or I will kill you."

I know you are mad-."

Michonne disconnected the call. She was done. She was so very done.

...

She was his first redhead. Her natural scent in her neck didn't bother him; she was similar to Lori, his ex-wife, in physique and the way she kissed. Freckles. Rick held his phone in one hand while he palmed the flat ass that was straddling him. They were both fully clothed still, and he couldn't seem to take things to the next level. Michonne was texting as if he called her.

Michonne was up to her shit again. They broke it off for two days over a misunderstanding about whether he was divorcing or separating from Lori. Lori had it on Facebook that they were going through a trial separation when Rick had told Michonne he was divorcing. Michonne told him to fuck off. He loathed when Michonne would tell him, or speak to him in such a way to indicate that she could care less as if no love lost.

He found himself with the redhead from the gas station that practically jumped his bones when he finally seemed receptive to her flirting.

"Can you put the phone down?" The redhead wanted all of his attention.

"I have to check. Hold up." Rick did not want his phone out of his sight. Michonne had sent him something. He had a unique ringtone for Michonne.

"No, you do not." The redhead pressed down on his jean covered dick. She tongued him passionately, snatching the phone out of his hands to place it on the side table next to the couch.

Michonne had just sent Rick a picture of her laying on her stomach in a pair of white lacy underwear. He had no idea how Michonne managed a shot like it, and he knew her ass from any who's beautiful black ass is this police line-up.

His phone vibrated again, and he reached. The redhead grabbed his hand to prevent him from picking up his phone.

"It could be Carl, my son." Rick tried to suggest. The redhead relented.

It wasn't. It was another picture of Michonne in the middle of the bed on her knees with her right hand going down in her underwear. Was she fingering herself?

Michonne: Sorry Rick. That photo wasn't for you. :)

The redhead found herself on the floor watching him grab his keys and squeeze his phone so tight as he made his way out of her apartment slamming her door out of sheer frustration.

...

Andrea was holding Michonne's dreads from out of her toilet bowl. She gently rubbed her back until she had finished. She waited until Michonne had freshened up to resume their conversation.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I can't keep anything down I am so upset. I am upset with myself. I am upset with him. I am upset that I flew all the way out here like a fool. I feel like a total idiot."

"You are not a fool, Michonne. Don't say that. You were not, and you are not. Even I don't understand this thing you and Rick had over each other but I witnessed it, and I could see that it was crazy, electrifying, crazy, magnetic, explosive and crazy. The word fool doesn't even play a part to describe what moved you two to keep coming together. I wouldn't use that word when you two had so much history. So much."

"He sucked at American History in high school," Michonne recalled fondly a memory that happened in her bedroom to help him memorize all the President in order which starts with Washington and the washing machine.

"You've got to let him go and allow him to do his own thing. You need to do your own thing and keep doing it. You can't let him distract you. It seens like you are still stuck and you been stuck for 15 years, Michonne."

"I'm not stuck anymore. I'm not. I'm done."

"Good."

"I have two girlfriends on the way. I hope you don't mind. Sasha and Rosita. They are on the next flight."

"I have plenty of room. Would love to have a girls weekend. I haven't done that in years. They aren't uptight?"

"Rosita can be, but you have a nice wardrobe and home. She will like you."

...

"Look at the Three Stooges. All three of you playing Deputy in Kings County?"

"We have badges," said Daryl. "We ain't playing."

"If the three of you gone then who's watching over that sleepy ass town?"

"There's way more than just us three, Abe, you should know, you slept there."

"Had I stepped on your toes at some point in time in Highschool, and the ache is still bothering you?" Abraham eyed Daryl."

"Nah. I just don't like you is all. I Didn't then. Don't now."

"Well, I guess that ends this class reunion on the same note for you."

"Abe is coming with us" Rick revealed. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked like shit. The fight the night before and the stress of not being where he needed to be hours ago made him look like a man who had got his ass served some very terrible news.

"Where?" Daryl wanted clarity. He was hoping he misheard.

"To Vegas."

"Why?" Daryl wanted to make sure what he heard was crystal clear to the reasoning of why Abraham was joining them.

Abraham answered in place of Rick, "Because, I haven't hung out with a bunch of guys my age since, shit. Everyone I know tied down to a mortgage and a pregnant witch with a broom. No offense to you, Ricardo, you ain't married yet and Michonne ain't pregnant. Michonne ain't pregnant, right?"

...

"I thought we were going to spend time in Vegas. This isn't Vegas." Rosita remarked.

"Michonne is having a hard time."

"She couldn't have a hard time at the Casino?"

"Are you going to support or not?"

Rosita sighed and parked the rental vehicle in the driveway of the townhome that belonged to Andrea.

"If all goes well maybe she is cheered up enough we can make our way to Vegas, which isn't too far." Sasha offered a glimmer of hope.

"We got into a fight with some crazy bitches last night. We barely get a confirmation of whether or not she and Rick were fucking around while he was married to that anorexic chick that threw the wine on me when she meant to aim for Michonne. Everything is starting to make sense. All this time I thought I knew everything about Michonne. I had Michonne ex-husband Morgan asking me if I knew...He said it was someone from Michonne high school days and the only person I could think of at the time was Mike. Ugh! I've got myself pissed off again."

"Whatever is going on with Michonne, she is having a hard time. We have an idea. The fight last night gave us a clue that she has been messing around with the town Deputy for some time now. I am still her girl. I still have her back. We have always been there for each other. No matter, Rosita. Remember the pregnancy scare."

"Mine or hers?"

" _Ours_. But _hers_. She had two. We were there for her each time. Each time it was negative, and we celebrated like crazy."

"There was a third time, Sasha," Rosita revealed.

"No. It was twice. High school after prom and the second year of college."

"Third one was two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago? Where was I?"

"Out of the country on business."

"And?"

"She's pregnant."

...

"Well, I would say if you stopped crying long enough you would have seen that beautiful Spanish piece of ass in first class. Wait no...it wasn't the tears that prevented you from seeing it was the Ambien."

"I didn't want any. I didn't take any." Rick dismissed Abe's assertions as he walked up the aisle to where Daryl and Shane sat together knocked out.

"So those weren't Ambien-induced tears?" Abraham persisted.

"Daryl! Shane! The plane has landed. Wake up. Abraham spotted Rosita. Fuck. Come on. Wake up." Rick hit the back of the empty seats in front of the two hoping to startle them awake.

"I see nothing changed with those two Fucktards." Abraham shook his head at Shane and Daryl trying to figure out where they were and why they were strapped in on the airplane. The two were not entirely lucid, and it took a while for them to collect themselves as they un-boarded the aircraft.

The foursome waited for an SUV-sized rental vehicle and scouted for any sight of Rosita. They all remembered sexy Rosita. Well, three were looking for Rosita. Rick was making call after call to Michonne. She didn't answer. She didn't respond to any of his texts. He didn't care that they were listening to him as he spoke into the phone. This plea could not wait. This plea had to be pled, or he would lose his mind.

"I'm going to find you Michonne. I have no fucking idea where you are but I will find you and when I do I am not letting go. I've done too much crazy shit. Been through too much stupid shit with you to go the rest of my fucking life without you. I am not doing it. You are going to have to kill me to stop me from loving you and making you my wife. You are the one for me 'Chonne. I should have asked you to Prom even if you were going to turn me down for that punk ass Mike. I should have. I am not making that mistake this time. I want you to be my wife, 'Chonne. I want to sit up in bed and watch television with you. I will even watch Lifetime and eat that buttery ass popcorn you like. I want to buy that hammock for two we were looking at a couple of months back. I think it would be real nice on the back deck just like you said. We can look out at the stars in the sky like we use to do when I visited you in college, and then you went off to the more expensive college. I'm okay with starting a family too down the road. You have to be sure that it is what you want, Michonne. Just because you ask me about my thoughts on having more kids and I didn't answer you wasn't me saying, no. I wasn't saying no. The idea of a little me mixed with a little you makes my heart go right into my throat, as it is doing right now...makes me emotional to think about it. It would make me happy. Very happy. I want to experience every dull moment with you, from shoe shopping to waiting for you to finish getting your eyebrows done. You will be more than my lover, friend, the future mother of my children, my wife-"

"I thought we were going to spend time in Vegas. This isn't Vegas." Daryl surmised quickly.

Abraham pulls alongside the vehicle that Rosita was driving. He had tailed her to the townhouse. Daryl and Shane sat in the backseat still dumbstruck over the magnitude of this heartfelt voicemail left by the man that they realized they didn't know shit about; Rick was a stranger to them.

"Make sure your friend takes more Ambien next time, increased his intelligence by ten folds from what I remember in high school." Abraham chuckled.

"Where the fuck did Rosita lead us?" Daryl wondered aloud ignoring Abe comment.

"To Michonne." Rick got out of the Lincoln Navigator and climbed the stairs just a couple of minutes after Rosita and Sasha

"He got some intense shit for this, Michonne." Abraham shook his head.

"Should we get out?" Shane asked.

"Nah. Safer to spectate from a distance." Daryl suggested, "Let those two have at each other. Don't need to be standing around too close. Without fucking warning Kapow KAboom."

"That blonde at the door is hot!" Shane stretched to see clearly.

"I thought the woman with Rosita looked familiar. She's from King's County High you think?" Daryl asked trying to remember if he could place her in his memory.

"I don't know."

"Hot damn he got it bad for Michonne. Look at him. What love story is this we watching? Anyone got a remote so I can change the fucking channel?" Abraham reached his balled hand to the backseat and received two fist bumps from Shane and Daryl.

...

"Hi, I am Andrea."

"I'm Sasha. This is Rosita."

"Hi, Rosita."

"You have a nice house. I like your shirt."

"Thank you. Come in. Michonne is in the living-room. She's listening to the newest voicemail that came in from Rick.

... _I should have asked you to Prom even if you were going to turn me down for that punk ass Mike. I should have. I am not making that mistake this time. I want you to be my wife, 'Chonne. I want to sit up in bed and watch television with you. I will even watch Lifetime and eat that buttery ass popcorn you like. I want to buy that hammock for two we were looking at a couple of months back. I think it would be real nice on the back deck just like you said. We can look out at the stars in the sky like we use to do when I visited you in college, and then you went off to the more expensive college. I'm okay with starting a family down the road. You have to be sure that it is what you want, Michonne. Just because you ask me about my thoughts on having more kids and I didn't answer you, it wasn't me saying, no. I wasn't saying no. The idea of a little me mixed with a little you makes my heart go right into my throat, as it is doing right now...makes me emotional to think about it. It would make me happy. Very happy. I want to experience every dull moment with you, from shoe shopping to waiting for you to finish getting your eyebrows done. You will be more than my lover, friend, the future mother of my children, my wife. You are my everything. More than any man could ever dare to want in one woman I found in you. Mine. My Michonne."_

"Wow." Sasha sat down next to Michonne who looked like she had been crying.

"That is the Rick from high school?" Rosita found it hard to believe that the boy she remembered had morphed into a man.

"Wow." Andrea was blown away by the heartfelt the message. She was just about to offer refreshments when her doorbell rang. Seconds later it rang again and again and again. "Do you think-"

"Yes. It is Rick, and if you don't answer it, he will go to level 10."

"How does he know?"

"He knows his chocolate chip." Michonne shrugged.

"I told you that black Lincoln Navigator from the airport was following us, Sasha."

Andrea went to her front door and opened, and Rick immediately stopped pressing the doorbell.

"Long time, Deputy." Andrea greeted.

"Hi, Andrea."

"What brings you this way?"

"Michonne." Rick responded simply.

"Nothing has changed has it?"

"Can't say it has."

"Well, this time it may have changed for Michonne. She's not going any -"

"Michonne if you are in there come on out and let's go!" Rick shouted loud and clear.

"I have to get my bags, Rick!" Michonne shouted back loud and clear.

"Michonne-"Andrea was surprised to hear Michonne's response.

"You making it that easy?" Sasha asked.

"What the hell?" Rosita sat back and watched her friend grab her two suitcases and make way to the front door.

"That man outside got on a damn airplane for me. I am not about to ask for much more from him." Michonne said to the two women that sat in the living-room stunned. She went to the front door. Andrea moved out of her way.

"Michonne, I love you." Rick stepped closer to Michonne as she stepped closer to him.

"I love you too, baby."

"This thing we're doing is forever?"

"Forever," Michonne confirmed. She let go of one of the handles of her suit case and lightly touched the black and blue cut above his eyebrow.

"I got Elvis. I got him. If we leave now, I suppose we can make it on time."

"We don't have a ring, Rick."

"I got the ring, Michonne."

"Then let's get to Vegas, get married and prepare for _our_ baby."

"Michonne?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"I will be your wife. Mother of your child. Your everything."

"My Everything."

"I told you, Rosita, we will eventually get to Vegas." Sasha stood and motioned for Rosita to head to the car because the two lovebirds would need someone to drive them to Elvis.

XXXX

A/N: My one shot turned into a two shot. LOL.


End file.
